


Fanfiction ideas

by LeeBones0214



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, One Piece, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction ideas, Multi, My twisted mind, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBones0214/pseuds/LeeBones0214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My mind is a very strange place and I have a lot of things to write about, but sadly my writing style is dump. So I just post my ideas in hope someone adopts them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HP - KHR

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a note if you want to adopt one ^-^  
> And sorry if my Grammar sucks...English is not my first language ^^

World: Harry Potter and KHR

Pairings: HP27, nice!100a-bit-Tsuna-like!69, D18, 8059

Tags: reincarnation/multi reincarnation, character death, scary and powerfull/very different Harry, kinda nice Draco, m/m, manipulative Dumbledore, different reality

 

Harry is the reincarnation of Rin(AnE/BE), Ace(OP) und Natsu(FT) and their personalities are fused togehter to create a new one. I would love for Harry to have Aces personality with Rins ability to cook and Natsus love for eating fire(he can eat normal food too, but uses the fire normally to boost his powers). 

The first three books are the same. But at feast after Harrys name is called out of the goblet of fire and he goes to Dumbledore, Fawkes flies straight at and through him. Because of this , Harry gets his memories and his powers unlocked. Fawkes dies in the process. At first Harry is sad, that Fawkes sacrificed himself but as he can feel the phoenix flames inside of his soul, he calms down. 

When Harry is in the room, where the other chamoionss are meeting, Dumbledore and the others try to get him to talk but it doesn't work and Dumbledore is worried, that the brat will ruin his well made plans.

A few days after this Amaimon comes (while they are having dinner and banging open the doors) and exclaimes, that he want's to train his litte brother to use his Powers. Dumbledore wants to stop him, but he can't do anything against a prince of hell.

In the middle of the year Harry kind of befriends Draco Malfoy and unites the houses.

After the 5th year and Sirius death, Harry is fed up with everything and goes to Japan, Namimori, where he meets Tsunayoshi Sawada (from KHR) before his training with Reborn.

When Reborn appears to train Tsuna he feels a weird energy coming from Harry, which scares him. He even tells Tsuna, that he has to leave Harry, but Tsuna won't listen to it because Harry was his first friend(who he has a little crush on). 

Harry is now Tsunas right-hand man, even though a lot of people from the family are scared of him. Harry would never harm his little Tsu-chan.

HP could be the guardian of the Flame ore something like that.... 


	2. Naruto - HP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a note if you want to adopt one ^-^  
> And sorry if my Grammar sucks...English is not my first language ^^

World: Harry Potter and Naruto(only characters)

Pairings: NaruHP

Tags: m/m, kind of dark Naruto, manipulative Dumbledore, hurting-from-the-inside!Harry,

 

After their war Team seven is hired by Dumbledore to protect Hogwarts and the order. It takes place when Harry is in his 5th year.

Naruto has always had a dark side, but hid it from everyone. 

While team seven is at Grimauld Place, Naruto sees how badly Harry is hurting and decides to confront him. After Naruto talks to him for a bit, Harry tells him everything.

His so called friends are getting his money to spy on him, Dumbledore wants to make him a weapon and the Durstley abuse him.

This angers Narto so much, that from now on, he will protect him.

When the Ninja get to Hogwarts, Fawkes recognises Kurama and bows to him. From this üoint Dumbledore ties to maipulate him. But Naruto doesn't fall for it and instead uses it for his advantage. 

And I would love to have a scene, where Naruto is really angry and loses cotrol. Of course his friends try to stop him but it doesn't work. But then Harry tries it and Naruto instandly calmes.


End file.
